La Mélodie des Vicères
by mimee95
Summary: 2 filles, 1 passé douloureux, 1 amitié brisé, 1 désir de vengeance, 2 passions qui causeront des souffrances. Deux filles devenues des vrais démons décident de se venger de la trahison de Sasuke. La vengeance va être moins compliquer que ce qu'elles pensaient. Elles vont trouver le grand amour et vont devoir s'ajouter à l'Akatsuki pour pouvoir effectuer leur vengeance.
1. Prologue et L'Akatsuki

Voilà l'histoire de 2 nouvelles nukenins de Konoha. Akuma et Kyouki.

Kyouki est le personnage principale de cette histoire.

Akuma est sa meilleure amie depuis toujours.

**Kyouki est âgée de 17 ans. Ses cheveux sont orange comme l'orange. Sa coupe de cheveux...court du côté droit et plus long du côté gauche avec une longue frange qui lui couvre d'oeil droit. Ses yeux sont vert comme le gazon, en forme d'amande avec des beaux longs cils. Elle est très petite et mince. Sa peau est blanche comme du lait. Elle porte toujours des shorts noir à bretelle avec une camisole verte avec une grosse citrouille dessus, des bottes à crampons de métals. En plus de toujours porter une cape noir à capuche sur la tête.**

**Akuma est âgée de 21 ans. Ses cheveux sont gris et noirs. Sa coupe de cheveux..un coté rasé et un très très long.. Porte des baskets noirs avec des spikes de 3 centimètres dorés partout sur les chaussures, un gros t-shirt noir avec l'inscription : I'M SUPER BAD en lettre doré et argenté, avec des baggys avec des chaînes qui pendouillent en fesant shling shling et une casquette noirs avec des motifs dorés. Ses yeux sont noir comme du pétrole. Petite et mince. Sa peau est blanche, mais un peu plus bronzé que celle de Kyouki.**

**Voilà un petit résumée de leur enfance.**

**Akuma et Kyouki était très jeune. Kyouki avait 5 ans et Akuma avait 9 ans. Elles habitait tout les 2 dans le même petit village. Des tueurs ont enfermer tout les habitants du village dans une maison avant de faire brulée cette dernière. Kyouki et Akuma avaient réussi à leurs échapper. Les gens qui réussissaient à sortir de la maison hurlaient à cause qu'ils étaient en feu. Ce fus très traumatisant pour elles. Akuma et Kyouki finisse par se retrouver. Akuma décide qu'elles devaient partir en direction de Konoha pour que les ninjas les acceuillent. En chemin elles rencontrent Jiraya. Après avoir expliquer leur histoire, le Sannin décide de les garder avec lui et de leurs enseinger le ninjutsu etc. Quelques années plus tard il les emmène à Konoha où elles devinrent des ninjas accomplient. Tsunade enseigna les jutsu médicaux à Kyouki qui s'avère être extrêmement douée là dedans. Akuma par contre elle devint élève d'Hibiki. Pendant leur escale à Konoha, Akuma et Kyouki devinrent très amis avec Sasuke et Naruto. Au départ de Sasuke...le côté sombre des filles se réveillent en entendant la vérité.**

**En réalité Sasuke était un espion de l'Akatsuki. Avant le départ de son frère il a aidé celui-ci a éléminer tout le Clan Uchiwa. Il avait pour mission de recueillir des informations sur Uzumaki Naruto et également sur l'entourage du Jinchuriki. Aux ordres de Pein il déserte konoha, Naruto a tenté de le retenir, mais Zetsu est arriver et il est partit avec Sasuke en utilisant son mode de transport via la nature. **

**Devant cette situation les deux filles se sentient très trahies. La confiance aux autres s'efface et Kyouki sombra dans une espèce de folie. Pendant ses missions elle s'amusait à faire des opérations chirurgicales sur ses ennemis, mais plus tard elle s'attaqua à un enfant du village avec l'aide d'Akuma qui adore entendre les gens hurler. Elles se font prendre par Hatake Kakashis et pour éviter les représailles elles ont désertées Konoha.**

MAINTENANT (Pov Kyouki)

_Nous sommes des Nukenins...et notre nouveaux métier c'est chasseuses de primes. Nous tuons pour gagner de l'argent. Bref...on fait quelques choses qu'on aime pour gagner de l'argent ce qui nous fait vivre. Par contre notre plus grand but est de retrouver Uchiwa Sasuke pour lui faire voir notre façon de penser. Hurlement pour Akuma et opération pour moi. J'aimerais lui faire toute sorte de chose. Lui découper des morceaux...changer ses organes de place. Tout ce que j'aime moi c'est de voir les organismes vivants et de faire des choses avec...des expériences. J'aime aussi forcée mes victimes à manger des parties d'elles. Comme couper leur pénis et de forcer son propriétaire à le manger. Bref des choses comme ça. Puis, regarder Akuma le faire hurler. Les hurlements sont une vraie mélodie et elle c'est le Maître d'Orchestre. _Nous étions en train de marcher vers un point d'échange. Nous transportons un ninja dont la prime s'élève à 20 millions de Riots. _On a déjà fait mieux que ça, mais c'est trouver nos victimes qui est difficile..._On peut voir le bâtiment à l'horizon. Un énorme bâtiment blanc fait de béton. _Par chance Akuma est plus forte physiquement que moi, donc je n'ai pas à transporter le corps. Les ninjas devraient parfois se mettre au régime parce que lui il pèse au moins 250 livres!. Ce qui m'a vraiment énerver c'est que j'ai pas pu m'amuser avec le ninja quand il était encore vivant. L'argent m'en n'a empêcher parce que si je le fais le prix du corps aurait chuté. Dommage! Prochaine fois! _Nous entrons dans le bâtiment et nous allons vers le passage qui mène au point d'échange. Le passage est cacher dans les toilettes des hommes. L'odeur d'escréments et d'urine flottait dans l'air.

-Les hommes sont vraiment des porcs! dis-je en passant à 2 pouces de mettre le pied dans un étron qui se trouvait par terre.

Akuma éclate de rire en ouvrant le passage secrêt et un type au nez crochu nous ouvre la porte. Le type se nomme Nezumi qui veut dire Rat et croyez moi il porte très bien son nom, car il ressemble beaucoup à un rat. _J'ai envie de le diséquer pour voir si c'est vraiment un rat. C'est epux-être un hybride d'humain et de rat._

-Ça fait plaisir de vous revoir Mesdemoiselles. J'ai un client à passer avant et ensuite je suis à vous. lance t-il en retournant près de deux hommes...portant les manteaux qu'on cherche depuis longtemps.

-C'est des membres de l'Akatsuki. me murmure Akuma.

-J'ai deviner toute seule merci. lui dis-je en souriant.

On se regarde avec des sourires diaboliquement complices.

-Tu penses à la même chose que moi? lui dis-je à voix basse.

-Je crois bien que oui. répondit-elle à voix basse.

On commence à rire comme deux vraies folles.

-Va m'attendre dehors. me dit-elle d'un ton plein de sous-entendu.

Je fis demi-tour et je faillis marcher encore une fois dans l'étron qui traîne par terre.

-Vraiment...des Maudits Porcs! grognais-je en sortant des toilettes avec soulagement.

Je sors du bâtiment et je m'asseois dans le grand escalier. Peu de temps après je fus rejointe par l'un des deux membres de l'Akatsuki. Il a des cheveux argentés et dans son dos il y a une faux à 3 lames.

-Ahhh...l'odeur Nauséabonde de ses putaines de toilettes à imprègner mes vêtements. Pourtant je suis pas rester là très longtemps. Lance t-il avant de s'asseoir à côté de moi.

Je tourne mon visage amusé vers le sien et je plonge mes yeux verts dans ses yeux violets.

-Les hommes sont tous des porcs. lui dis-je avec un sourire mauvais.

-Hey! Faux Pas GÉNÉRALISER moi-même je sui un homme et J'AI HONTE DE VOIR LES TOILETTES DES HOMMES DANS CET ÉTAT. me dit-il pratiquement en criant.

-Je parie 1000 riots que les toilettes des femmes sont en meilleur état. répliquais-je.

-Je tiens le pari. lance t-il en se levant.

Je me lève en ricannant et nous nous dirigeons vers les toilettes des femmes. Impeccable! Je me tourne vers le membre de l'Akatsuki en souriant.

-Tu me dois 1000 riots. lui dis-je en ricannant.

-Je dois attendre que Kakuzu revienne. Il va me tuer. lance t-il avant de rire.

Nous retournons nous asseoir dehors et nous attendons que nos partenaires reviennent. Bizarrement...ils arrivent en même temps.

-C'est parce que monsier doit toujours recompter son argent au complet avant de partir. me murmure t-il.

-Allons-y Hidan! lance le dénommé Kakuzu.

Grand type à la peau matte avec plein de cicatrices partout_...trop Sexy...je vais baver!_

-Kakuzu tu dois me donner 1000 riots. lance le type aux cheveux argenté au dénommé Kakuzu.

Kakuzu regarde son partenaire d'un air mauvais.

-Pourquoi Hidan? lui demande Kakuzu d'une voix grave et menaçante.

_Même sa voix est sexy!_

-J'ai fais un pari à propos des toilettes et j'ai perdu le pari. Je dois lui donner 1000 riots. lance Hidan d'un air inocent très peu convaincant.

Il grogne et ouvre sa valise. Il sort 1000 riots et il me les tend lui-même. J'attrape mon argent en fesant exprès de lui caresser la main.

-J'adore tes cicatrices. lui dis-je en mettant l'argent dans mes poches.

Kakuzu me regarde légèrement surprit et il se tourne vers Hidan. Ils commencent à partir dans une direction.

-Tu vas me le payer. On a besoin de out l'argent qu'on peut trouver et toi tu fais des stupides paris. lance Kakuzu à Hidan d'un ton mauvais.

-Oh arrête...tu plais à cette fille. Pour une fois qu'une fille s'intéresse à toi et ton physique de Frankenstein. lance Hidan d'un ton amusé.

Nous les regardons commencer un petit combat, mais en nous entendant rire Akuma et moi ils s'arrêtent et ils continuèrent de marcher. Je regarde Akuma en souriant.

-Laissons les prendre de l'avance. commence t-elle.

-Et après on les suis en cachette jusqu'au QG de l'Akatsuki. Et tu sais ce qu'il y a au QG de l'Akatsuki...Il y a Uchiwa Sasuke. lui dis-je avec un sourire de démon.

Akuma commence à rire à voix basse...un rire que je connais bien...un rire amusé et mauvais qui signifit qu'elle s'imagine ce qu'elle fera au jeune Uchiwa.


	2. Discussion et interruption

_Akuma commence à rire à voix basse...un rire que je connais bien...un rire amusé et mauvais qui signifit qu'elle s'imagine ce qu'elle fera au jeune Uchiwa._

Nous suivons les 2 membres de l'Akatsuki discrètement. Ils partent en direction du Sud, donc vers le Pays de la Rivière. Soudain, ils s'arrêtent et ils s'assirent en indien sur des roches. Ils firent un mudras de concentration et ils cessent de bouger.

-Ils font une pause? me demande Akuma énervée.

-Aucune idée moi! répliquais-je en m'asseoyant par terre.

Nous attendons...et attendons qu'ils se décident de bouger. 1 jour et 1 nuit plus tard ils avaient pas encore bouger, donc nous décidons de parler pour passer le temps.

-Tu te rapelle le jour où on a rencontrer Gai? me demande Akuma en ricannant.

-J'ai été traumatisée par son physique. répondis-je en riant.

Akuma éclate de rire.

-Tu savais que Gai n'avait qu'un glan? lui demandais-je à mon tour.

-Quoi?! Comment tu peux savoir ça?! s'écria t-elle totalement surprise.

-J'ai couchée avec. répondis-je en souriant.

-BERUK! ARK! WARK! T'es vraiment DÉGUEULASSE! lance t-elle en séloignant de moi d'un air vraiment dégoûté.

-C'est une blague voyons! C'est Kakashis qui me l'a dis-je avant d'éclater de rire.

Akuma eut l'air très soulagée et moi je riais tellement que j'eus des crampes. Nous restons sans parler pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que je décide de briser le silence.

-Tu sais pour Sasuke...commençais-je.

-Il est déjà mort ça je peux te le dire. lance Akuma d'un air diabolique...un vrai démon.

_Elle porte bien son nom._

-Oui je sais, mais c'est qui...qui va commencer...toi ou moi? lui demandais-je d'un air pitieux.

-Je suppose que c'est toi...puisque personne n'a survécu à mes séances de torture. lance t-elle en me souriant d'un air affectueux.

-Je t'aime Akuma! Je t'adore! Je te vénère Déesse de la Gentillesse! m'écriais-je en la serrant dans mes bras toute heureuse.

-Pendant que je vais le torturer...j'aimerais que tu le guérisses. Comme ça il mourra pas rapidement. Je veux qu'il souffre. C'est à cause de lui si on est devenu ainsi. lance Akuma d'un air froid.

-Compte sur moi. J'adore la musique que tu fais. C'est vraiment...Wow! On se sent comme emporter en...enfer! Magnifique! dis-je en souriant dans le vide.

Akuma ricanne d'un air amusé et moi je suis dans mes pensées. _Quel genre de chose je pourrais faire à Sasuke? Je pourrais...ça y ait je sais ce que je vais lui faire. Ce sera une opération risquer par contre, mais Akuma sera fière de moi en voyant le résultat final! Une opération digne d'un traître! _Je commence à rire comme une vraie folle. Un fou rire diabolique qui glacerait le sang d'un démon. Mon amie me regarde d'un air perdu.

-J'ai trouvée ce que je vais faire à Sasuke. lui dis-je d'un air excité.

-Puis-je savoir ce que tu comptes lui faire? me demande t-elle d'un air amusé.

-C'est un secrêt...ou plutôt une surprise. Tu vas adorée! lui dis-je en sautillant sur place.

Akuma me sourit et tourne son regard vers nos 2 statues. Ils ne bougent pas encore. Je regarde Kakuzu et je sens que je vais commencée à baver.

-Il est vraiment sexy! dis-je en ravalant ma salive.

-Tu as raison. lance Akuma en regardant dans la même direction en souriant.

-Lequel tu parles? lui demandais-je d'un ton mauvais.

_Si c'est Kakuzu...Je lui arrache le clitoris._

-Hidan. lance t-elle en me souriant.

-C'est génial. Moi j'adore trop ces cicatrices. Ça me rapelle des cicatrices laissées après des opérations...juste regarder ça me rend folle de son corps. lui dis-je en sentant une chaleur envahir mon bas ventre.

-Tu es vraiment une fille spéciale. me dit Akuma en souriant.

-Je sais. L'autre jour Hidan a dit quelque chose du genre ''Pour une fois qu'une fille s'intéresse à ton physique''...ça veut surement dire que j'ai pas de rivale. D'un côté c'est dommage...j'aurais aimée toute les tuées rien que pour l'avoir rien que pour moi...c'est vraiment trop facile. dis-je sans lâcher ce corps de dieu des yeux.

-Moi j'ai peux-être des rivales...puisqu'il n'a pas un physique étrange. Je vais te laisser la moitier de mes rivales si j'en ai...On s'amusera ensemble. J'aime bien voir les résultats finaux de tes opérations. me dit Akuma d'un ton doux et mauvais.

Je saute dans les bras d'Akuma enpoussant un cri de joie.

-Je t'adore! Je ne te décevrais pas! lui dis-je avant de la relâcher.

Akuma et moi allons nous asseoir sur une branche d'arbre.

-Tu sais Kyouki...dans chaque blague il y a de la véritée. Alors quand tu m'as dit que tu avais couché avec Gai...commence Akuma d'un air moqueur.

-BEURK! Tu es vraiment folle! lui lançais-je dégoûtée parce qu'elle insinuait.

-Tu es plus folle que moi ma chère. me réplique t-elle en souriant.

-Je sais...mais je ne suis pas assez folle pour coucher avec Gai! Je préfère couché avec Orochimaru que de me taper un type aussi traumatisant que Gai. m'écriais-je en grimaçant de dégoût.

-Orochimaru a un physique bien plus traumatisant que Gai...ou peux-être pas, mais tu sais Orochimaru serait pas intéressé par toi. Il est pédophile. me dit Akuma.

-Ahhh...c'est vrai! Il voulait le corps de Sasuke...mais c'étais pour avoir le sharingan! Pas pour le violer...enfin je crois. dis-je en réfléchissant.

-Ou peux-être les deux. lance Akuma en souriant d'un air amusé.

Je ricanne d'amusement en imaginant Sasuke hurler en train de se faire violer par le Sannin. Soudain un bras m'attrape et je fus tirer en bas de ma branche. Je vis Aukma se faire attraper par Hidan, donc celui qui me tient est..._KAKUZU! *.*_

-Vous nous avez suivi. On vous a même pas remarquer avant d'avoir finit de sceller le démon. lance Hidan d'un air calme.

-Pourquoi vous nous suivez? me demande Kakuzu d'une voix dure en me tournant face à lui.

Je regarde ses yeux...iris vert et oeil injecté de sang qui donnent à ses yeux une teinte rouge foncé. Il me tient pas les bras et me soulève pour que je lui fasse face.

-Tu sais que tu es beau toi? lui demandais-je d'un air charmeur.

Malgrer le calme complet de Kakuzu je sens qu'il est choqué. Je sens qu'il déserre un peu sa poigne, mais il me garde les pieds au dessus du sol.

-Pourquoi vous nous suivez ? me demande t-il d'une voix un peu plus douce.

Je ricanne d'un air enfantin et je regarde Akuma en souriant.

-Nous cherchons Uchiwa Sasuke. lance Akuma d'un air déterminé.

Les 2 membres de l'Akatsuki se regardent d'un air calme pendant quelques secondes avant de retourner leur attention sur nous.


	3. Transport Akatsukien

_-Nous cherchons Uchiwa Sasuke. lance Akuma d'un air déterminé._

_Les 2 membres de l'Akatsuki se regardent d'un air calme pendant quelques secondes avant de retourner leur attention sur nous._

-Vous lui voulez quoi à ce mioche? nous demande Hidan d'un air amusé.

-Ça ne te regarde pas. On veut le trouver! lui répondis-je d'un air blasé.

Hidan et Kakuzu se lance un regard et Kakuzu me donne à Hidan. Le type aux yeux violet nous tient Akuma et moi pendant que Kakuzu refait le mudras de tout à l'heure et...il retourne en mode statue. Je lance un regard à Akuma. Elle est calme et à sur le visage un sourire froid. Hidan nous regarde d'un air pervers et je lui tire la langue. Geste immature qui le fit ricanné d'un air amusé.

-Ce Sasuke est un vrai connard. Toujours arrogant. Selon vos bandeaux frontaux...vous venez de Konoha, donc je suppose que vous êtes des vieux amis. lance Hidan d'un air froid.

Je regarde mon bandeau attaché à mon cou. Une fine ligne droite barre le symbole du village. Celui de Akuma est attaché à son bras et le symbol du viallage est également rayé.

-C'est à peu près ça. lui mentit Akuma d'un air amusé.

_Des anciens amis serait plus approprier. _Je ricanne d'amusement et Kakuzu recommence à bouger.

-Puisqu'elles ont puent nous espionner pendant le scellement et qu'elles pourraient avoir trop d'information sur nous, Pein veut pas prendre le risque. Il veut qu'on les emmène au QG. lance Kakuzu en m'attrappant par le bras sans douceur.

_Parfait. On va pouvoir faire ce qu'on rêve depuis longtemps et je vais pouvoir rester avec Kakuzu._

-Il va falloir vous couvrir les yeux et vous attachez les mains. Laissez-vous faire. lance Kakuzu en sortant une corde de l'intérieur de son manteau.

-On ferait n'importe quoi pour revoir Sasuke. lance Akuma avec un sourire mauvais.

Kakuzu me lâche le bras et me tourne dos à lui d'un geste brusque.

-Violent...Mmmmm...J'adore. lui dis-je à voix basse si bien que lui seul put m'entendre.

Il arrête ses mouvement quelques secondes avant de m'attacher les mains derrière le dos.

-Tu peux me bander les yeux avec mon bandeau. lui dis-je en me tournant face à lui.

Sans dire un mot il détache mon bandeau et me remet dos à lui brusquement et me couvre les yeux avec mon bandeau.

-Maintenant je suis à ta mercie. Ne te gêne pas pour faire ce que tu veux...je me laisserais faire avec plaisir. lui dis-je à voix basse.

Il eut près de 10 secondes de silence avant qu'Hidan le brise.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous Kakuzu? demande t-il à son partenaire.

Aucune réponse. Je sens Kakuzu se placer face à moi et il pose ses mains sur mes il me soulève et me pose doucement sur son épaule. Il pose sa main dans le bas de mon dos pour me maintenir en place au cas où je décide de me débattre. Le voyage fut pas très confortable, mais rien que sa main et son épaule réussisaient à me faire oublier cette position inconfortable. _J'espère que son corps entier soit couvert de cicatrices. Rien qu'en imaginant de quoi son corps pouvait avoir l'air je sens encore cette chaleur envahir mon bas-ventre. En plus...sa carrure est impossante...je peux imaginer ses muscles bien définit sous son manteaux. Il est fort...dangereux et magnifique! Jamais je n'ai été attirée ainsi par un homme avant lui. _

-Ahhh! J'ai faim moi! Allez dépêche toi je veux arrivé pour le dîner. lance Hidan d'un ton énervé.

Kakuzu reste muet, mais je sens son corps se raidir.

-Pour une fois que c'est pas moi qui traîne en arrière...tu pourrais au moins avancer un peu plus vite pour me faire plaisir. lance Hidan d'un ton arrogant.

-Tu n'as qu'à partir devant. grogne Kakuzu d'un ton énervé.

-Oui c'est ça! Pein va encore me chier dessus pendant au moins une heure si je fais ça. crache Hidan.

Hidan se tait pendant près d'une minute,

-Pour une fois que je voyage à travers le monde...ça doit être en compagnie d'un type comme toi. Je suis sure que même les arbres maintiendraient une meilleure conversation que toi...si ils savaient parler. J'ai vraiment pas de chance. grogne Hidan d'un air blasé.

-Parle avec moi si tu veux. lance Akuma d'un ton amusé.

-Ahhhh j'ai failli t'oublier tellement tu étais silencieuse toi. Alors dis moi c'est quoi ton petit nom mon coeur? lui demande Hidan d'un ton charmeur.

-Akuma. lui répondit-elle d'un ton toujours amusé.

Je les écoute parler de tout et n'importe quoi pendant près d'une demi-heure. Le sang me monte tellement à la tête que j'ai un gros mal de tête. Je commence à gigotter doucement, mais Kakuzu me maintient en place avec une force incroyable.

-Tu peux me laisser me redresser...ou me tenir d'une autre façon? J'ai vraiment mal à la tête a force d'avoir la tête en bas. lui dis-je d'un ton doux.

Aussitôt il me tient d'une autre manière. Je passe de poche de patates à princesse. Je sens son regarde sur moi...ce qui m'énerve. _Je veux le voir moi aussi! C'est pas juste! _Hidan et Akuma ne cessaient pas de parler de torture, de douleur, etc. Deux vraies pies! Kakuzu lui...il reste tranquille et je sens toujours son regarde sur moi. Le voyage dura encore au moins une heure.

-On est enfin arrivé! lance Hidan d'un air joyeux.

J'entends le son d'une roche qui frotte contre de la roche, les pas de nos deux porteurs sur l'eau, puis sur un sol entends encore le bruit des roches qui se frotte et Kakuzu finit par me reposer par terre et il m'enleva mon bandeau de sur les yeux.

-Tu peux me le rattacher dans le cou s'il-te-plait Kakuzu? lui demandais-je d'une voix charmeuse.

Il eut encore l'air déstabilisé et choqué, mais il fit ce que je lui ai demandé.

-Merci beaucoup. lui dis-je en souriant d'un air innocent.

Soudain on entend l'echo de quelqu'un qui marche en avançant dans notre direction...


	4. Intégration et Opération

_-Merci beaucoup. lui dis-je en souriant d'un air innocent._

_Soudain on entend l'echo de quelqu'un qui marche en avançant dans notre direction..._

Soudain un type aux cheveux roux et aux yeux étranges entre dans notre champ de vision. Il garde un air dur et froid sur le visage tout en s'approchant de nous 4. Il s'arrête finalement à 2 mètres devant nous. D'abord son regard se pose sur Akuma et moi, il avait l'air curieux, mais très froid. Ensuite, son regard se pose sur Kakuzu et Hidan. Là son regard devient dure. _Ses yeux sont vraiment spéciaux. J'aimerais les lui arracher pour les examiner, mais il a l'air très fort...ça risque d'être difficile..voir impossible. De toute façon Sasuke est au sommet de ma liste. _

-Alors c'est vous les amies de Sasuke. lance tronche de gauffre.

-Oui...On a quelques choses de très important à faire avec lui. lui dit Akuma avec un sourire en coin d'un ton amusé.

-Quel genre de chose? nous demande t-il.

-C'est pas de vos affaires. lui dis-je avec un sourire angélique sur le visage.

Il ricanne d'un air mauvais comme Akuma sait si bien le faire.

-Emmenez-les dans la salle à manger. ordonne t-il à Kakuzu et Hidan.

-Bonne idée je meurs de faim! lance Akuma en se tournant vers Hidan.

Nous passons à côté de l'homme aux milles trous, guider par les 2 akatsukiens jusqu'à une salle avec une longue table à laquel plusieurs hommes et une plante étaient assis. Je reconnus Itachi, Kisame, Deidara et Sasori, mais les autres m'étaient inconnus. _Deidara aussi est un spécimen intéressant..la drôle de plante aussi, Sasori aussi et Kakuzu aussi..Kisame aussi est intéressant, mais je me demande si il est commestible? Il ferait des sushi exquis!...Bon Sang je suis au Paradis! Je vais les diséquer les un après les autres! _Par contre mon sujet d'opération qui est au sommet de ma liste...n'est pas là ce qui énerve autant Akuma que moi. Nous dûmes nous asseoir sous les regard curieux des autres membres de l'Akatsuki. La tronche trouée entre à son tour dans la pièce.

-Sasuke nous a déjà parlez de vous. Akuma et Kyouki. lance t-il en prenant place au bout de la table.

-C'est bien il ne nous a pas oublier dans ce cas. lance Akuma d'un ton amusé et mauvais.

-Alors comme ça vous êtes maintenant des nukenins. lance t-il avec un sourire froid.

_Il a sourit! Il sait sourire alors! _

-Ah...j'avais pas remarquer! lançais-je d'un ton sarcastique tout en regardant mon bandeau frontal.

Son sourire s'efface d'un coup. Akuma me donne un coup de coude dans les côtes et je gémis de douleur.

-Sois polie c'est le Chef de cette organisation et il peut nous tuer n'importe quand. me dit-elle à voix basse.  
-D'accord, mais t'avais pas besoin de me faire mal! De toute façon c'est pas cette face de gauffre qui me fera peur...Pourquoi devrais-je le respecter? lui dis-je à voix basse tout en massant mes côtes en grimaçant.

-Parce que si tu veux continuer tes opérations...tu dois être vivante me répondit-elle d'un ton moqueur.

Nous retournons notre attention sur le rouquin qui semble attendre qu'on se taise.

-Laquelle d'entre vous est Kyouki? nous demande face de trous.

-Pourquoi? lui demande Akuma d'un air curieux.

-Répondez d'abord. lui dit-il d'un ton glacial.

Kakuzu soupire et il me pointe. Le rouquin troué me regarde en détails et se met à taper des doigts sur la table.

-À ce qui parait tu es l'ancienne élève de Tsunade, donc tu dois être une bonne médic-nin. lance t-il sans me lâcher des yeux.

Akuma ricanne d'amusement et je me tourne vers elle.

-Quoi? Pourquoi ça t'amuse? lui demandais-je curieuse.

-Le nombre de fois que tu lui a causé des problèmes avec Naruto. Tu te rappelles la fois où vous avez foutu de la colle sur sa chaise et du poil à gratter dans ses vêtements? me demande Akuma avec un sourire amusé.

-Le poil à gratter c'étais moi, Naruto lui c'étais la colle. dis-je en riant.

Cette fois-là Tsunade avait été très dure avec moi à l'entraînement alors Naruto et moi on a décidé de me venger. Face de cratères se racle la gorge bruyament attirant ainsi notre attention vers lui.

-Et toi Akuma...quelle est ta spécialité? lui demande L'homme-trous.

-La torture. dit-elle d'un air amusé et sadique.

-Grâce à tonton Hibiki. Lui aussi je lui en ai fait baver. dis-je d'un air pensif.

-Comme quand tu as cloué ses chaussures au plancher ou quand tu as collé ses outils de torture sur la table où il les entrepose. Lance Akuma avant d'éclater de rire.

J'éclate de rire en repensant à la tête qu'Hibiki avait fait ces fois-là.

-Une chance que j'étais là pour te protéger. lance Akuma en ayant reprit son sérieux.

-Oui...sinon j'aurais surement vécu une dizaine de séance de torture avec lui et aujourd'hui je serais encore plus folle. dis-je en souriant d'amusement.

Piercing-man se racle encore la gorge...

-Quoi tu as besoin de pastilles? lançais-je d'un ton moqueur.

Il me lance un regard mauvais et menaçant qui aurait fait peur à un tueur en série. Akuma m'envoit une claque derrière la tête.

-Je t'ai déjà dit d'être polie! me gronde t-elle.

-C'est sorti tout seul je te le jure! lui dis-je en frottant le derrière de ma tête.

Je remarque que tout le monde nous regarde d'un air amusé sauf face de gauffre qui semble agacé.

-J'aurais besoin de vos compétences. lance t-il d'un ton sérieux et froid.

Je regarde Akuma...Akuma me regarde...bref nous nous regardons.

-Hein? fut le seul mot qui sortit de nos bouches.

-J'aimerais que vous intégriez l'Akatsuki. nous dit-il avec un air amusé.

Je retourne mon attention sur Akuma.

-Nous avons quelque chose à faire. Si vous nous laissez faire...on accepte. lance Akuma en regardant Piercing-man.

-Quelle est cette chose? nous demande t-il d'un air intéressé.

-C'est en rapport avec Sasuke. Est-il si important à vos yeux? lui demande Akuma d'un ton sérieux.

-Vous pourriez nous être encore plus utile que lui. Alors non...contrairement à vous il n'a aucune importance. lance t-il d'un ton froid.

-Je vais être directe alors. Kyouki veut l'opérer...et moi je veux le torturer à mort. Ça vous pose un problème? lui demande Akuma d'un ton amusé.

Il eut un long moment de silence. Je vis même Itachi sourire d'amusement. _C'est la fin du monde...un Uchiwa qui sourit! _

-Moi je le déteste. Un vrai morveux arrogant et inutile. lance Deidara d'un air visiblement irrité par un souvenir.

-Il est également imprudent. De plus il est loin d'avoir le niveau que nous avons besoin pour l'envoyer sur le terrain. lance Sasori.

-Alors pourquoi vous le gardez avec vous? demandais-je surprise de voir qu'il garde quelqu'un d'inutile dans leur rang.

-Parce qu'il est un ami proche du jinchuriki de Kyûbi et nous voulons l'attirer vers nous en utilisant Sasuke comme appât. me répond Kisame avec un sourire de requin.

-Nous aussi on est des...ancien amies de Naruto. lance Akuma avec un sourire amusé.

-Itachi ça te dérange? demande face de trous à l'aîné de Sasuke.

Il secoue la tête négativement...visiblement heureux de se débarasser de son petit frère.

-D'accord je vous donne carte blanche. Sauf pour les yeux vous devez les garder intact. Kyouki demain, tu transplanteras les yeux de Sasuke à Itachi. La vue d'Itachi a beaucoup diminuer ces dernier temps. lance Face de trous.

-Bien...est-ce que vous pourriez nous dire vos noms? demande Akuma en regardant ceux qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

-Je suis Pein, le chef de l'Akatsuki. Voici ma partenaire Konan. lance Face de trous tout en désignant une femme aux cheveux bleu que je n'avais pas remarquer depuis notre arrivée.

-Je suis Zetsu. lance la partie blanche de la grosse plante.

-Tobi! Tobi est trop heureux d'avoir 2 nouvelles amies! s'écria un type masqué en commençant à danser comme une ballerine.

Je ricanne d'amusement. Les autres se présente, mais on connaissait déjà leurs noms. La porte s'ouvre et Sasuke entre dans la pièce. Son regard se pose automatiquement sur Akuma et moi.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là? nous demande t-il d'un air surprit.

Je souris et me lève. J'accours vers lui d'un air faussement heureux.

-Sasuke! Tu m'as manqué! m'écriais-je en le serrant dans mes bras.

Je l'entends ricanner d'amusement et il caresse mon dos avec ses mains. Je monte mes mains jusqu'à sa nuque et je fis discrètement les mudras pour la technique du scalpel de chakras. Aussitôt je pose mes mains sur sa nuque et je lui sectionne la moelle épinière. Je relâche Sasuke en ricannant d'un air sinistre.

-Tu lui as fait quoi? me demande Akuma en souriant d'un air sadique.

-Je lui ai sectionner la moelle épinière dont la fonction principale est la transmission des messages nerveux entre le cerveau et le reste du corps. Alors il ne peut plus bouger ni parler. Ça va être plus facile pour moi de l'opéré si il ne bouge pas. répondis-je en souriant d'un air mauvais et malin.

-Tu es diabolique. me dit Akuma d'un air amusé.

-Oui je sais. C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes. lui dis-je en ricannant.

-Bien sur. me dit Akuma avec un sourire en coin.

Je regarde Sasuke qui me regarde d'un air surprit et paniqué.

-Ça va aller...ça va juste faire extrêment mal pendant quelques secondes et après tu vas t'évanouir. lui dis-je d'un ton rassurant.

Sasuke n'avait pas l'air rassurer...pas du tout.

-Est-ce qu'il y a une pièce où je pourrais aller? demandais-je à Pein.

-Oui on a une infirmerie. me répondit-il.

-Kakuzu..tu peux m'y conduire? demandais-je à monsieur cicatrices.

Il me regarde d'un air surprit, mais il s'approche de moi doucement. Il prit même la peine de prendre Sasuke par la jambe pour le traîner.

-J'ai hâte de voir ce que tu vas lui faire. me dit Akuma d'un air très curieux avec un grand sourire.

-Je vais pas te décevoir. lui dis-je en souriant.

-Il n'y a aucun risque. me dit-elle en me fesant un clin d'oeil.

Je quitte la pièce et je suis Kakuzu jusqu'à l'infirmerie. L'infirmerie...était une pièce parfaite pour l'opération. J'ai des outils tranchant...de l'espace...et la pièce est tellement propre que si le plancher n'était pas en pierre, je pourrais voir mon reflet dedans. Kakuzu installe Sasuke sur le lit...face contre le matelas.

-Oh non place le sur le dos. lui dis-je en lui caressant le dos.

Je vais des omoplates jusqu'àu haut de ses fesses. Il frémit doucement pendant quelques secondes tout en soupirant. Dès que j'arrête de le caresser il tourne Sasuke sur le dos et il se place face à moi. Je sens mon estomac qui semble vouloir me rapeller que je n'avais rien manger de la journée.

-J'ai vraiment faim. Tu pourrais m'emmener quelques choses à manger? lui demandais-je avec un sourire charmeur.

-Oui d'accord. me dit-il visiblement sous mon charme.

Il me tourne le dos et je lui pince une fesse. Il sursaute et me regarde d'un air vraiment surprit. Je lui souris d'un air coquin et je lui fis un clin d'oeil. Il reste planter là pendant près d'une minute et ensuite il quitte la pièce. Je ricanne d'amusement. _Ça doit tellement faire longtemps qu'une femme ne s'est pas intéressé à lui. _Je soupire et mon regard se pose sur Sasuke.

-C'est partit. Lui dis-je avant d'attrapper un scalpel.

Je fit une incision du haut de sa cage thoraxique juqu'au dessus du sexe. Il hurlait comme un malade et au bout de quelques secondes, comme je l'avais prévue, il perd conscience.


End file.
